uzumaki family
by ahmadwahyudi791
Summary: kita akan bertemu lagi naruto-kun/kau siapa/ gak pinter bikin summary/ narusaku p
1. chapter 1

summary : kita berjumpa lagi , ne naruto - kun / kau , siapa / ?

 **warning : ide gila , cerita ancur, typo ? cari sendiri , new chara**

 **pair : narutox uzumaki sakura uzumak i** **disclamers : naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik om . mk**

 **gendre: adventure, romance**

 **rate : T SEMI M**

 **chapter 1 :uzumaki sakura**

pagi hari yang sudah datang menggantikan sang penguasa alam , di sebuah apartemen terlihat sesosok tubuh yang masih senantiasa di tempat tidurnya . nah tokoh utama kita ini masih asyik menyelami alam mimpinya ,

hosh, hosh , hosh ah ternyata cuma mimpi , tapi kenapa wajahnya sama dengan sakura ya : ucap naruto sambil mengingat - ingat mimpinya tadi malam . ada yang mau tau mimpi apa yang naruto alami .

flasback:

aku ada dimana ini , kenapa semua terlihat putih seingatku aku tadi mau tidur tapi sekarang , arghhhh dimana aku berada sekarang ; ucap naruto frustasi

naruto- kun , tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil namanya , naruto langsung clingak - clinguk mencari orang yang memanggil namanya.

naruto - kun , lagi lagi suara lembut itu memanggil namanya itu.

siapa kau dan dimana dirimu : tanya naruto sambil mencari orang yang memangilnya.

aku disini naruto-kun : ucap orang itu , dimana kau ; tanya naruto lagi

aku ada di belakangmu naruto-kun ; jawab orang itu .

lalu naruto membalikan badanya, untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

tapi betapa kagetnya iya setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya itu , orang yang memanggilnya itu wajahnya mirip sekali dengan gadis pingky yang ia sukai itu walau tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

setelah terlepas dari terkejutanya naruto langsung bertanya.

siapa kau dan dimana kita berada ; tanya naruto .

kau mau tau di mana kita sekarang ini naruto-kun ; balas orang itu yang kita ketahui bergender perempuan.

ya , dan siapa namamu : balas naruto

kita ada di alam mimpimu naruto- kun , dan siapa namaku kau ingin tau kan , namaku adalah **uzumaki sakura ;** balas perempuan tersebut dengan diakhiri dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan namanya.

eeeh , uzumaki sakura ; ucap naruto dengan kagetnya setelah mengetahui nama perempuan yang ada di depanya itu .

ya, ada apa naruto-kun kok kaget setelah mengetahui namaku ; tanya sakura .

ya ampun , benar benar mirip dengan sakura-chan namun yang membedakan warna rambut dan warna mata nya ; batin naruto .

ya , kau sangat mirip seseorang yang aku kenal,

balas naruto , dan yang ku cintai ; tambah di dalam hati.

apa yang kau maksud gadis yang punya rambut berwarna pink itu ; tanya sakura uzumaki

eeeh , bagaimana kau tau ; tanya naruto kaget perempuan yang ada didepanya itu , kenapa ia bisa tau tentang sakura haruno.

ya aku kubisa tau karena , aku selalu mengawasimu naruto-kun , aku selalu memperhatikan mu dari jauh , balas sakura uzumaki .

apa, bagaimana mungkin bisa; tanya naruto kaget karena selalu di awasi oleh perempuan itu .

hmm, bagaimana ya menjelaskanya, tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku akan menjelaskan bahwa aku menyukaimu naruto-kun, aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengan mu ,ucap sakura u.

apaaa, bagaiman bisa kau menyukaiku padahal kita baru bertemu " balas naruto kaget .

karena sifatmulah aku menyukaimu naruto-kun,sifat pantang menyerah dan setia kawamulah yang jarang dimiliki orang lain , dan kita sesama keturunan uzumaki ,sebagai pertimbangan ku untuk bisa bersamamu ,membangun kembali klan kita yang sudah lama punah naruto-kun ; balas sakura u.

tapi kita baru bertemu di alam mimpi dan di dunia nyata kita belum pernah bertemu " ucap naruto.

dan lagi pula aku sudah mencintai seseorang ; tambah naruto.

gk papa kalau kamu sudah mencintai seseorang , tapi yang kamu harus ingat bahwa uzumaki pantang menyerah untuk apa yang iya tuju, dan akan kupastikan bahwa suatu saat nanti hatimu akan kurebut dara inya naruto-kun ;balas sakura u.

dan apakah kamu yakin bahwa gadis yang kau cintai itu membalas perasan mu , naruto-kun ; tanya sakura u.

kemudian naruto merenung setelah ia mendapatkan pertanyan tersebut.

hanya gelengan kepala naruto lakukan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyan sakura tadi.

nah mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menghilangkan sakit hati mu , naruto-kun, dan semoga kita akan bertemu ya ,ucap sakura u sambil tersenyum manis.

yah semoga saja ; balas naruto juga tersenyum .

nah kalau begitu , aku pergi dulu ya naruto-kun' ucap sakura u.sambil melambaikan tangan kearah naruto.

ya ;balas singkat naruto juga melambaikan tangan kearah sakura u sambil menatap tubuh sakura yang mulai jadi partikel partikel cahaya .

lama setelah itu tubuhnya juga menjadi partikel partikel cahaya juga .

flasback oof.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dia sangat mirip sakura-chan, tapi yang membedakan warna mata dan warna rambutnya ; ucap naruto dan ia setelah bangun dari tidur dan mimpinya ia melihat jam yang ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur.

UZUMAKI SAKURA : gumam naruto yang sedang menuju kamar mandi.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

maaf ane author baru , jadi jika di maklumi ya , ane udah lama jadi readers . ini fic pertama ane jika suka riview dan follow ya .ini setting di dunia ninja , ide gila author karena author fans narusaku lovers.untuk mengubati sakit hati author bikin chara sakura dari klan uzumaki hehehe .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AHMADWAHYUDI791 OUT**


	2. 2

**warning : ide gila , cerita ancur, typo ? cari sendiri , new ch** **ara,over power/naru ,strong/naru**

 **dounjutsu: reniggan**

 **pair : ( naruto** **uzumaki x uzumaki sakura)**

 **disclamers : naruto bukan punya saya tapi milik om . mk**

 **gendre: adventure, romance**

 **rate : T SEMI M**

 **chapter** : **2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

v

v

v

v

naruto duduk termenung di atas pahatan kepala hokage ke empat ,tempat yang ia sukai sejak kecil untuk menyendiri, angin berhembus sepoi - sepoi yang membuat ia betah berlama-lama di situ.

iya masih memikirkan tentang mimpi yang ia alami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

apa benar dia itu nyata atau cuma mimpi belaka ; ucap naruto , sebenarnya iya masih ragu tentang uzumaki sakura ,apakah dia nyata atau bukan.

soalnya yang iya tau sekarang bahwa uzumaki yang tersisa hanya ia dan karin saja.

kalau benar masih ada maka iya harus mencarinya , dan ia makin penasaran dengan uzumaki sakura.

ya, mungkin dengan berpetualang bisa mengatasi rasa bosan ku ini , ucap naruto , ohh ya ada yang penasaran tentang identitas uzumaki sakura.

(nih author kasih ciri -ciri tentang uzumaki sakura.

1 rambut berwarna merah seperti karin dan kushina dan matanya juga sama.2 kemampuanya akan author buat lebih hebat dari sakura haruno.)

ya, gak terasa ternyata udah waktunya makan siang , kalo begitu aku mau ke iciraku ; ucap naruto .

 **SKIP TIME**

naruto sekarang sudah berada di kedai iciraku langgananya, di tempat tersebut ia juga bertemu juga dengan teman temanya.

saat ini iya sedang mengobrol dengan shikamaru,

hey,naruto kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh sih; tanya shikamaru . beberapa teman mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kepada naruto sebagai orang yang di beri pertanyan oleh shikamaru.

betul tu kata shikamaru , akhir-akhir ini kita semua perhatikan dirimu , selalu melamun dan kadang kadang kau tak pernah ikut berkumpul , kata kiba yang di setujui oleh rokie 12 .

apa ada masalah naruto ;tanya chouji yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

kalau ada masalah coba ceritakan lah naruto , mungkin kami bisa membantumu mencari solusi untuk masalah mu itu ; kata sakura.

dan semua mengganguk sebagai jawaban atas pernyataanya itu .

benar , dobe kau tak busa mengatasi masalah itu sendirian ; kata sasuke juga membersaran,#sejak kapan sasuke senang ikut capur urang orang # author plak.

b-benar , naruto-kun co-coba k-kau ceritakan masalah mu , kata hinata yang juga ikut dalam obrolan tersebut.

sedangkan sang korban pertanyaan teman-temannya duduk termenung dengan menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan sebelah kanan,sambil meririk mereka naruto pun menjawab.

aku sedang bosan ; balas naruto , untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman temanya.

sedangkan mereka yang mendengar jawaban dari naruto, bingung atas jawaban naruto.

apa maksudmu kau sedang bosan naruto, balas sakura

semua yang ada disitu juga heran sejak kapan naruto bisa bosan .

kau bercanda kan , aku pikir di kamu " uzumaki naruto" tidak ada kata bosan, kali ini ino yang ikut bersuara.

iya aku pikir juga begitu; balas kiba yang menyutujui kata ino barusan.

naruto yang di tanya seperti itu hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah malas.

mereka yang melihat wajah malas naruto pun , heran dan ada juga emosi karena naruto tak memberi jawaban yang yang memuaskan mereka .

naruto apa yang terja , kata kata sakura terpotong karena pesanan mereka sudah datang.

nah ini pesan kalian datang ; ucap teuchi .

sedangkan sakura yang ucapanya terpotong hanya bisa menghela nafas.

nah, naruto ini pesananmu, sudah datang kata reuchi.

sedangkan naruto bersyukur karena ia terbebas dari pertanyaan teman-temanya.

hey naruto, tadi aku di suruh rokudaime-sama untuk mencarimu, kata sai .

tumben , apa ada misi sai ,balas naruto.

ya, mungkin tapi aku sendiri tidak tau apa dia mau memberimu misi atau tidak yang terpenting aku di perintahkan untuk mencarimu dan kau di suruh kesana, ucap sai kembali.

ya,ya sai aku mengerti setelah ini, aku akan kesana; balas naruto dengan nada malas .

setelah itu , mereka memakan pesanan mereka masing-masing.

setelah selesai dengan ramennya naruto segera membayarnya dan pergi ke kantor hokage, tapi sebelum ia pergi seseorang mencekal tangan kananya.

iya lalu menoleh kebelakang , melihat siapa yang tengah mencekal tangan kananya.

ada apa ; tanya naruto dengan malas kepada orang yang mencekal yanganya adalah sakura.

kau mau kemana,dan kenapa kau berubah menjadi tertutup naruto ; tanya sakura dengan emosi.

apa kau tadi tidak dengar kata sai bahwa aku di panggil hokage,lalu apa maksudmu aku berubah ; balas naruto.

kau jarang berkumpul dengan kami,kau selalu memilih menyendiri,kau berubah naruto; balas sakura dengan suara yang meninggi karena sikap naruto yang menurutnya telah berubah.

naruto pun terpancing emosinya juga ,

lepas kan tangan ku sakura, aku tak punya waktu untuk menanggapi ocehanmu itu, jadi biarkan aku ke kantor hokage , sekarang; balas naruto .

setelah berucap demikian naruto langsung melepaskan tanganya dengan paksa,sedangkan sakura yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu shok.

setelah berhasil lepas tanganya naruto akan berangsung pergi.

sedangkan teman-temanya juga kaget melihat perubahan sikap naruto,ino yang melihat kejadian itu hendak mengejar naruto tapi iya keburu dihadang shikamaru.

lepas aku shika, biar aku kejar dia " ino tak bisa menjutkan perkataanya karena langsung dipotong oleh shikamaru.

ino,biarkan naruto menyendiri dulu .mungkin iya banyak pikiran ,jadi kalau kau mengejar naruto , akan terjadi pertengkaran .

sedangkan ino pun memikirkan perkataan shikamaru barusan .

iapun segera menghampiri sakura yang sedang terisak tersedu-sedu.

tenanglah saku, jangan menangis semua pasti bisa kita selesaikan masalah ini " ucap ino sambil memeluk sakura.

n-naruto berubah ino , baimana mungkin aku bisa tenang , hiks...hiks " balas sakura.

semua yang mendengarkan perkataan sakura tak bisa berkata-kata lagi . mereka semua memikiran apa penyebab perubahan sikap naruto.

sedangkan naruto sendiri menuju kantor hokage karena dia mendapat panggilan untuk datang kesana.

cih, mereka itu sok ikut campur urusan orang " ucap naruto sambil mendecih.

 **SKIP TIME**

setelah sampai di gedung kantor hokage iya lantas mengetuk pintu , setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam iya pun membuka pintu tersebut.

ada apa kau memanggil ku kesini sensei , apa ada misi untuk ku " tanya naruto setelah ia masuk ke ruangan kerja hokage.

oh,rupanya kau sudah datang naruto' balas kakashi .

ya ada misi untukmu ,lanjutnya .

misi apa itu ,tanya naruto ,

misi pencarian penduduk perempuan yang hilang , balas kakashi.

hilang , bagaimana bisa hilang ,apakah mereka diculik "tanya naruto kembali.

ya, mungkin "balas singkat kakashi.coba kau baca gulungan ini.tambah kakashi sambil menyerah kan sebuah gulungan kepada naruto.

ii-ni "ucap naruto kaget setelah membaca gulungan tersebut.

karena gulungan tersebut bertuliskan beberapa informasi hilangnya para ibu hamil dan juga bayi.

jadi aku perintahkan kau pergi ke perbatasan kusagakure untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut . jadi apa kah kau mau menjalankan misi tersebut naruto,kakashi berucap.dengan tambahkan pertanyaan yang kakashi lontarkan kepada naruto.

ya aku sanggup ,tapi kenapa kau tak mengutus anbu untuk menyelidiki kasus ini , ucap naruto yang menyanggupi misi tersebut dan dibarengi sebuah pertanyaan.

aku sudah mengirim beberapa anbu untuk menyelidiki kasus ini , tapi mereke gagal ,balas kakashi .

dan besok kau bisa berangkat."tambah kakashi.

naruto yang mengerti itu pun hanya mengangguk.

kalau kau sudah tak punya urusan denganku makan aku akan pergi"ucap naruto yang akan mengakhiri pembicarantersebut.

tunggu naruto aku belum selesai , masih ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu'kata kakashi ,maka naruto pun urung pergi dari kantor hokage.

jadi ada apa sensei ,balas naruto .

begini akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau jarang berkumpul dengan yang lain ,dan juga aku sering lihat kau melamun .ada apa "tanya kakashi .

tak ada apa-apa sensei" balas naruto singkat.

sungguh,dari apa yang aku lihat kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu , apa karena sakura ya" kembali kakashi bertanya .

kenapa kau bawa-bawa dia sih ,tapi jujur mungkin karena sakura juga" balas naruto.

ya kakashi tau tentang persaan naruto terhadap sakura tetapi iya tidak bisa mengikut campuri urusan orang lain.

kenapa kau tak ungkapkan perasaan mu naruto"tanya kakashi .

apa kau sudah gila sensei dia sudah bertunangan dengan si teme, lagi pula jika aku mengungkapkan persaanku kepadanya apa kau menjamin dia membalas persaan ku, lagi pula apa kata orang kalau semua orang tau kalau aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku kepada yang sudah punya pasangan"balas naruto dengan cetus.

kakashi yang mendapat jawaban dari naruto dengan nada cetus hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan persaan mu itu "kata kakashi kembali.

mungkin biarlah begini saja sensei ,bagiku mencintai sakura adalah pengorbanaan ,jika sakura bahagia akupun akan bahagia " tutur naruto.

sedangkan kakashi yang mendengar jawaban naruto ,kaget bukan main .

naruto kau"kata kakashi terpotong naruto yang bersuara kembali.

biarlah sensei , mana mungkin aku memaksa sakura untuk bersamaku ,jika aku egois aku bisa mendapatkan sakura,tapi hatunya tidak.aku bisa mendapatkan raganya tapi tidak dengan jiwanya,dan aku tidak mau jika suatu saat sakura bersamaku , tapi hati masih ada si teme"kata naruto.

kakashi dapat melihat wajah naruto yang sedih .

jika itu keputusan mu aku hanya bisa mendukungmu saja naruto" kata kakashi.

yah terima kasih sudah mendukung ku, lagi pula perempuan bukan hanya sakura saja kan , kata naruto .

kakashi yang mendengarkan ucapan naruto tadi tertawa renyah .

sudahlah sensei tidak usah membahas itu lagi " kata naruto.

ok "balas singkat kakashi .

siang itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol.

waktu telah berganti,siang telah pergi kini sang malam telah berkuasa menggantikan sang surya.

pindah ketempat lain,sakura masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi ,perubahan sikap naruto ,yang sekarang terhadapnya.

kemudian ia teringat pertengkaran dia dan naruto tadi,ia tak menyangka kalau naruto bisa berbuat sekasar itu.ia saat ini tengah berada di apartement miliknya.

suasana malam hari,iya kemudian melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

apakah keputusanya yang menerima lamaran sasuke tepat atau salah.

kemudian ia berpikir apakah perubahan naruto berkaitan dengan pertunanganya dengan sasuke.

dan iya putuskan untuk mencari jawabanya dengan datang ke apartement naruto .

aku harus memastikan apakah dugaan ku benar bahwa naruto berubah karena aku menerma lamaran sasuke-kun"ucap sakura.

kemudian ia keluar apartementnya.setelah ia menutup pintu apartementnya dan menguncinya.

ia segera menuju apartement naruto.

setelah sampai di apartement naruto segera mungkin ia mengetuk pintu tersebut sebanyak tiga kali.

tok...tok...tok .

ia menunggu sang pemilik apartement yang pastinya ada di dalam.tidak berselang lama pintu tersebut terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok orang yang ia cari.

ada apa sakura kau kemari " tanya naruto yang setelah beberapa menit tak juga ada yang bersuara.

aku kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu padamu"balas sakura.

apa yang akan kau tanyakan" ucap naruto.karena ia tak ingin bersama sakura,ia tak ingin teradi salah paham karena di depanya ini adalah tunangan orang yang sekaligus sahabatnya.

lebih baik kita bicarakan di dalam saja "ucap sakura yang beri usul untuk berbicara didalam ,namun naruto langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

lebih baik disini saja ,aku tak ingin terjadi salah paham .karena membawa tunangan orang masuk ke apartementku" balas naruto.

mendengar jawaban naruto tersebut membuat sakura shok.

setelah sadar dari shoknya ,sakura mulai berbicara lagi.

baiklah kalau begitu,ini berkaitan dengan sikapmu itu apakah ini berhubungan tentang pertunanganku dengan sasuke-kun"tanya sakura.

sedangkan naruto sendiri yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut memilih diam tanpa menjawab.

sedangkan sakura yang menunggu jawaban naruto,hanya bisa berharap kalau dugaanya salah.

tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban , sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali.

apakah kau berubah seperti ini barkaitan dengan pertunanganku dengan sasuke-kun ,naruto kumohon jawab pertanyaanku"kata sakura dengan sedikit memaksa dan memohon untuk segera di beri jawaban.

sedangkan naruto akhrinya menyerah dengan aksi kebungkamanya.

apa untungya bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan mu itu"balas naruto.

menjawabpun tak ada gunanya , lagi pula kau tak kan mengerti "tambah naruto.

apa yang kau maksud aku tak mengerti" kaka sakura yang bingung dengan perkataan naruto barusan.

ya,kau itu tak akan mengerti jika aku jelaskan, kau tak dan pernah mau mengerti tentang persaanku padamu ,yang ada difikiramu itu adalah sasuke ,sasuke dan sasuke ,ucap naruto dengan sinis.

sedangkan sakura yang mendengar perkataan naruto yang bernada sinis,yang keluar dari mulut naruto ,iya tak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi,kalau difikir-fikir lagi iya kejam kepada naruto karena tak pernah membalas perasaanya.

dan kau pikir siapa yang ada di samping mu saat kau putus asa,disaat kau butuh bantuan siapa yang membantumu,dan saat kau butuh penghibur saat kau sedih ,siapa sakura jawab " kata naruto dengan nada suara tinggi.

sedangkan sakura terlonjak kaget akibat suara tinggi naruto.

sementara naruto sendiri ia sedang mengatur nafas setelah mengeluarka suara tinggi dan sekaligus uneg-unegnya yang ia simpan selama ini.

sakura yang saat ini hanya mampu menundukan kepala sambil menangis,ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan naruto untuk dirinya.

sesudah ia tenang , naruto kembali berkata.

aku minta kepadamu untuk tak usah lagi bertemu lagi ataupun untuk bicara lagi dengan ku sementar waktu " ucap naruto.

sedangkan sakura terkejut bukan main , permintaan naruto sungguh sangat tidak bisa iya turuti,iapun protes.

ke kenapa naruto " tanya sakura dengan suara bergetar.

karena hanya ini jalan satu-satunya cara untuk menghapus rasa sakit hatiku padamu"balas naruto.

jadi menjauhlah dari ku jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi"tambah naruto.setelah mengatakan itu naruto hendak masuk keapartementnya,tetapi seseorang mencegahnya.

ada apa lagi"tanya naruto. sedangkan sakura masih berdiam diri.

aku ingin kau bahagia dengan teme ,aku iklas jika kau bahagia denganya ,tapi jika kau tak bagia mungkin aku akan menyesal melapaskanmu untuknya"kata naruto kembali dan menghadap sakura kembali.

sudahlah sakura jangan menangis , nanti aku dikira melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepadamu"kata naruto sambil mengusap air mata sakura.

dan sekarang sudah larut malam,pulang lah aku lelah besok aku ada misi jadi pembicaraan kita sudahi sampai disini"lanjut naruto.sedangkan sakura sendiri hanya bisa menatap naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

dan akhirnya pembucaraan mereka berakhir setelah naruto naruto pergi masuk kedalam apartement miliknya,menninggalkan sakura sendirian .

sakura sendiri masih setia di depan pintu apartement naruto,kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju apartementnya dengan perasaan bersalah .karena ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaan naruto terhadapnya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **note:** untuk sakura versi dari klan uzumaki tentu memiliki warna rambut merah dan warna mata violet.serta tentang kemampuan masih saya sembunyikan .

 **NARUSAKU**


End file.
